Springy Fun
by falln-angl
Summary: Miranda and Gordo have some springy fun.


**Title: **Springy Fun (1/1)  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Miranda and Gordo have some springy fun.  
**Type of fic: **Vignette [missing scene]  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Distribution: **Random Thoughts and FF.net  
**Author's notes:** First of all, initial apologies for the lengthy AN. I can't remember the episode title, but it's the one where Miranda and Gordo do an assignment together on Mexico. I have only seen about four or five _Lizzie_ episodes, therefore the characterisations might not be exact. I have read more than several _Lizzie_ fics, however, and noticed that a lot of them seemed to insinuate that Miranda and Gordo are only friends because of Lizzie. And, by my understanding of the show, while Lizzie may be a thread that connects Miranda and Gordo, the few episodes that I have seen seemed to clearly show that they are also two people who can easily maintain a very good friendship without Lizzie. Basically, all I wanted to say is that Miranda and Gordo are also bestfriends – with or without Lizzie.

*

**Springy Fun**

'Miranda!'

She continued to jump up and down on the bed, loving the springiness of it. Her bed at home wasn't quite as springy as Gordo's. 'What?'

'Get off the bed!'

Miranda giggled, jumping her way around to face her bestfriend where he sat on the floor, books spread out around him. He said it made things easier, considering there was too little room on the desk. 'You sound like my mother!'

Although he tried to look annoyed, a grin spread across his face. 'Come on, we're supposed to be doing research for this assignment.'

She paused for a moment, allowing the bed's springs to bob her up and down. 'Gordo, if I wanted to do research on Mexico I'll just ask my parents. Now, come on, this bed is _really_ springy!'

'Mir, we're not six years old anymore,' Gordo pointed out.

'Nope, but we're still at that stage where jumping on the bed is fun,' she countered. She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. 'Come on, Gordo, you know you wanna!'

'No!'

Miranda hopped off the bed and advanced towards him. 'Yes!'

Gordo scrambled to his feet, stumbling over a couple of the books. 'Miranda, don't even think about it!'

She grinned, reaching out quickly and grabbing his wrists as he tried to back away. 'Resistance is futile!'

Miranda had to admit that Gordo put up a good show of protesting her manhandling of him, yet he followed her easily onto the bed. She took hold of both his hands in hers, mostly to keep balance rather than for fear of him running away.

'Ready?' she asked.

Gordo rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the smile that had started to creep across his face. 'Does it matter?'

She laughed. 'Nope! Here we go!'

They started jumping simultaneously. With the added weight, the bed became even springier. Miranda could feel herself getting closer to the ceiling than on previous times she had jumped on the bed.

She looked at Gordo's face, and was delighted to find him having a good time. 'I told you! Your bed is a fountain of springy fun!'

He laughed. 'All bow before the Queen of-'

Gordo broke off suddenly when a loud, and unmistakable, "crack" filled the air, surprising them both. Miranda, close to the edge, lost her balance. Her foot slipped down along the side of the bed, and landed on the floor. Had she and Gordo not been holding hands, she would have had a chance on regaining her balance.

Unfortunately, their grips on the other had tightened at the "crack", and Gordo came tumbling off the bed, and right on top of her as she fell hard on the floor with a loud "Oomph!" Miranda started giggling. And because of all the air being knocked out of her, she had to gasp for more oxygen.

Gordo hurriedly rolled off her. 'Mir, are you okay?' he asked frantically.

She found it hard to breathe, both from giggling too hard and from the lack of air.

'Mir! Miranda!'

Miranda managed to wheeze out an "I'm okay!" before dissolving into an even bigger fit of giggles. She saw Gordo's worried face hovering directly above her, and it made her laugh even harder. She reached up and gently pinched his cheeks.

Gordo, realising that she was okay, burst out laughing and joined her giggling fit. Whenever one would slow down, the other would get them started all over again. It took them a long time before they both calmed down.

Finally, they lay in muffled silence on the floor, taking deep breaths and staring up at the ceiling, their heads close together.

'Oh, yeah, that was fun!'

Miranda laughed softly. 'See, Gordo, you should listen to me more often.'

'Certainly, Queen of My Springy Fun Bed.' Gordo started to laugh again. 'Or should that be Queen of My Non-Springy Fun Bed?'

She closed her eyes and tried to keep from more giggling as realised what she had done. 'I broke your bed!'

'Naughty Miranda.' He took a deep breath. 'Come on, we should probably get back to studying.'

'Yup,' she agreed. 'We should.'

But neither of them moved.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gordo spoke again. 'Hey, Mir?'

'Yeah, Gordo?'

'Do you have books poking into your back?'

'Yeah. You?'

'Yup. We should probably get up.'

'We should,' Miranda agreed once again.

And once again, neither of them moved. Not for a long time.

**end.**


End file.
